Bumper arrangements of this type are installed in motor vehicles both on the front side and on the rear side in order to absorb or to dissipate the energy from impacts in such a manner that the support structure of the motor vehicle is as far as possible not damaged. A bumper arrangement of this type generally consists of a component, for example a crashbox, converting impact energy into work of deformation, and a crossmember which serves to introduce or to dissipate the energy resulting from a collision into the crashbox.
Bumper arrangements of this type are known for example from DE 10 2009 053 861 A1 and EP 2 318 237 B1. Although, in the case of these bumper arrangements, good dissipation or introduction of energy into the crashboxes and good deformation of the crashboxes in the event of a collision already take place, there continues to be a need for improvement in respect of the energy introduction properties and also in respect of the deformation properties of the bumper arrangement and with regard to the degradation of energy by the bumper crossmember itself.